It is well known in the art how to secure an elastic ribbon in a stretched condition to continuously moving webs of material used in garment manufacture as, for instance, to apply an elasticized waistband to underwear, pantyhose, blouses, pants, and the like. Originally, this was done by sewing or by adhesively securing the stretched elastic band in one form or another to the garment.
More recently, the use of such a stretched, elastic band for securing a disposable baby diaper securely in place around the legs of the baby has been shown in issued patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, which issued to Buell on Jan. 14, 1975, shows one form of such "CONTRACTIBLE SIDE PORTIONS FOR DISPOSABLE DIAPER".
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301, which issued to Buell on Mar. 28, 1978, teaches the METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTINUOUSLY ATTACHING DISCREET, STRETCHED ELASTIC STRANDS TO PREDETERMINE ISOLATED PORTIONS OF DISPOSABLE ABSORBENT PRODUCTS.
The prior art fails, however, to teach how the elastic bands may be applied to the product by continuous application of adhesive to the elastic ribbon or, alternatively, without having to use heat-activated, adhesive coating on the elastic ribbon, said heat-activated, adhesive coating being only selectively activated.